


Simple

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Genre: RomanceCharacter: A daydreamerMaterial: A bookSentence: “It’s too warm.”Bonus: Your character has lost someone dear.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with another randomly generated plot (shown in the summary section)

Y/n sighs, collapsing onto the couch, not able to pick herself up and make her way to her room. Tears fill her eyes, and her breathing becomes more labored as Dean continues to talk to their dad, trying to get him to pick up his responsibilities. Y/n pulls a pillow close to her chest, trying to drown out the yelling. It was always like this. John would leave for months on end, and when he’d come back he’d pick a fight with Dean. It was only recently that Dean even started standing up, once he realized that this wasn’t something John was going to get over. Y/n closes her eyes, squeezing them tight. I wish Sammy were here, her heart stops in her chest for a second, he always could calm them down.

A hand touches her shoulder lightly, and y/n’s eyes snap open, darting up to a familiar face. His soft lips turned down in worry, Cas crouches down in front of her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingers on her cheek, his thumb swiping away her tears as he tilts his head.

“Are you okay?” He whispers, his blue eyes scanning her face. Y/n looks away, closing her eyes again.

“Cas,” she mumbles. “I…they’re yelling again, and Sammy isn’t back yet…” Cas’s brow furrows, and he nods, pulling her off the couch and helping her stand up. He glances over at Dean and John, shaking his head slightly at their complete cluelessness.

“Let’s go outside,” Cas whispers, his hand falling to the small of her back as he holds her hand tightly. “It’s quiet out there.”

They sit down on the bench, Cas keeping an arm around y/n. She closes her eyes and subconsciously rests her head on his shoulder. “I can’t take all the yelling, Cas.” She sighs, turning slightly to get closer to her friend, seeking comfort in his familiar warmth. He freezes slightly, his hand hovering over her back as she closes her eyes, now resting her head on his chest. “I just…I miss her, Cas. I’m…I’m still not over losing her, and every time…every time he comes back it just makes everything worse. I can’t stand him, Cas.” Her voice grows soft, and she sighs, her grip tightening on his shirt. “Why does it have to be like this?” Cas closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her.

“I’m sorry, y/n/n.” He whispers, pulling her closer to him. “You deserve a loving family. I…this isn’t fair. If I could change it…I…I would fix everything for you, y/n. I would put your family back together.” Y/n glances over at Cas, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Cas…” He turns to her, his eyes scanning her face. A frown briefly tugs at her lips, and she sighs, shaking off her jacket. “It’s too warm,” she murmurs, resting her head on his shoulder. He laughs softly, idly playing with her hair. Her face heats up slightly, and she looks down, suddenly aware of how close they are. “Uh, Cas…”

“Mm?”

“I…I don’t want you to, uh, think this is because I’m sad and vulnerable or whatever, but…” He turns his full attention to her, raising one eyebrow.

“What?”

Y/n closes her eyes and sighs, turning to him. “You’re always here for me,” she whispers. “You’ve always been…” Cas leans closer to her, his eyes scanning hers as he moves his hand to gently grab her face and tilt it up.

“Yeah?” He murmurs, his voice slightly breathy.

“You…” Her voice trails off, and she closes her eyes, moving forward the slightest bit and closing the gap. She kisses him softly and tries to ignore the way her heart slams against her chest when he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, laying back on the bench slightly. He breaks the kiss, and she inhales deeply, not able to get out a word before he kisses her again, tugging her closer this time.

Cas’ head swims at her intoxicating smell and he sighs happily. “Cas,” she mumbles. “Cas…” He tangles his hand in her hair and kisses her again, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Cas,” He looks up suddenly, snapping back to reality. “Cas…what the hell were you thinking about?” Y/n asks, sniffling slightly.

“Nothing, y/n/n.” He replies, smiling softly at her. Y/n nods slowly, and sighs, tugging on his sleeve absentmindedly.

“You seemed pretty deep in thought,” she whispers, peeking up at him to try and see his reaction. He shakes his head slowly, and reaches over to the table, grabbing the book from it.

“I see someone was out here reading,” he teases, nudging y/n slightly. She rolls her eyes and hits his shoulder softly before managing to move even closer to him, practically clinging to him like he was her life raft as she peers up at him.

“Read to me?” Cas sputters slightly, looking over to see if she was joking or not. He’s about to say no when he notices the hint of tears in her eyes, rimmed with red. His heart breaks slightly, and he sighs, opening the book.

“Only for you y/n/n.”

“Yay! Oh, I love you Cas, you’re the best!” She leans her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

“I love you too, y/n.” He whispers, kissing her cheek, and beginning the story.


End file.
